lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Path of Two: Vokua
Vokua is the son of Vegito and Chilma and is one of the protagonists in Path of Two . Appearance and Name Vokua has an appearance similar to Vegito. He resembles both Goku and Vegeta. Vokua's name is a mix of Vegeta and Goku. Personality Vokua starts out as a nice and smart boy who is good at fighting. Vokua has the ability to notice things that most people do not notice. At the beginning, Vokua uses rage as his main source of power in a fight. He uses such a method because this is what Gohan had used in the past. However, after his fight against Zorok, he becomes calm in the most frustrating situation. Vokua, with the help of Keltos, realizes that anger will only weaken him since he enjoys fighting unlike Gohan, who only fights when he needs to. With this new calm change, Vokua is later on the first Saiyan to reach a state of enlightenment. History Born in age 777, Vokua revealed an incredible amount of power when only thirty-three days old; as a result, he was trained by his father Vegito and Keltos on planet Quiroso for twelve years so that he could learn to control his power. For three years, he spent time with his family, even Tri-form duplicates of Goku and Vegeta, and quickly became best friends with Pan. On Age 793, Vokua fought his first major villain, Incinerator and was killed; thankfully, the Trogates decided to revive him as a thanks to Vegito for getting Incinerator to explain his motives. Vokua then helps Vegito defeat Incinerator. On Age 794, Vokua and Vegito fight a genius named Celltronian, who uses his Identity Flash to steal all of Vegito's abilities. After having difficulties with fighting Celltronian, Vokua steps out of the way when Techtonian informs him and Vegito about a way to turn Celltronian into his good self once again. Vokua charges up a Rapid Spirit Bomb and fires at Vegito, hoping that his father would somehow be able to absorb the attack. Obviously, Celltronian absorbed it instead, but this was not a big deal because it caused pure energy to go into Celltronian's body. After Techtonian traps the evil Celltronian, Vokua realizes that his father starts to act differently. After a while, Vokua figures out that Celltronian split into many versions of himself and was actually the Vegito-like duplicate. His father and he could not deal with this Celltronian duplicate, who had some of the energy from the Rapid Spirit Bomb. Both Vegito and Vokua were knocked out. Pan and Gethen found those two after the evil Celltronian was finally dealt with. In 795, when Yaso's minions began to destroy the people of Earth, Vokua spent minutes sensing the location of all the Jisans so that he could kill all of them at once with an attack like the one Super Buu had used before to kill the majority of the humans. Besides Yaso, only one other Jisan survived. Vokua later resorted to absorbing his own Spirit Bomb in hopes of defeating Yaso. The Spirit Bomb had the power of a billion Obians and many of Earth's fighters; nonetheless, Yaso managed to handle its power. Vokua ultimately contributed to Yaso's defeat along with many other Z-fighters. In 798, Vokua, Vegito, Gohan, and Pan fought Zorok. After the deaths of all the other allies, Keltos gives up his life to give Vokua some of his intelligence. With it, Vokua obtains the knowledge necessary to become the third Ultimate Saiyan. Vokua is one of the many sent to the realm of Dark Energy by Galict. 1,000 years after Celltronian insists that Vokua learn how to escape on his own, he meets Incinerator and forgives the villain for killing him. After Vokua had trained for 10,000 years with Incinerator, he found the realm of the minds where he trained for about 8,000 more years. Galict finds Vokua shortly before he would be sucessful with releasing the orbs from their dimensions. After a while, Frost, Goku, Vegeta, and the nameless Namek all appear to assist Vokua with his fight against Galict. Once Galict realizes that he cannot be sucessful with his mission to collect all ten orbs, he creates an expansions wave with all the power of the Dark Energy realm, which could destroy the universe. Although the rest had given up, Vokua gave them hope. Goku, Vegeta, and Vokua all become Complete Super Saiyans and then take care of the expansion wave with the help of Frost and the nameless Namek by creating the Complete Flash. The Trogates give him and the other saviors a greater potential and bring back everyone trapped in the Dark Energy realm. Vokua later explains that the orbs disappeared because of what Mimic had told him during his training in the Mind Realm. Vokua also says that Incinerator would not want to be sent to the Other World as a good guy. Along with the other four universal saviors, Vokua trains in the Mind Realm to continually get stronger. Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Path of Two Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles